


Les histoires d'amour finissent mal

by Gypse



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drow, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypse/pseuds/Gypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le chaos causé par la disparition de Lolth a eu bien des répercussions, entre autres sur la maison Maéviir. Obligés de se réfugier dans leur demeure ancestrale et de cohabiter avec les fidèles d'Eillistraée, un drow se découvre un coeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tout à fait respectable

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de Neverwinter Nights ne m'appartiennent pas. Andraste et Siolan sont par contre ma propriété.  
> (copyright Bioware, Wizard of the Coast etc)

Andraste était un drow tout à fait ordinaire. C'est du moins ce que son physique laissait supposer: une peau couleur obsidienne, de longs cheveux blancs aux légers reflets bleuté, un visage aux traits agréables, le tout serti par deux perles grises à l'éclat froid: ses yeux.

Sans conteste, un drow. De la pointe de ses oreilles à ses orteils, en passant par des parties du corps que la décence nous empêche de nommer, c'était bel et bien un elfe noir.

Mage de surcroît. Et arrogant avec ça! Comme la grande partie des mages drows, qui bien que d'une méfiance virant parfois à la paranoïa envers leurs confrères, méprisaient de façon assez évidente, ou plus subtile, les personnes ne sachant pas manipuler les arcanes.

Parfois à tort. Mais cela, ils l'apprenaient souvent trop tard. Bien entendu, les prêtresses ne faisaient pas partie de cette catégorie. Tout puissant qu'on soit, on s'écrasait devant les servantes de Lolth, la Reine Araignée.

Car si les elfes noirs étaient malfaisants, cruels et vicieux, ainsi que d'une loyauté toute particulière -pour ainsi dire, inexistante- les prêtresses en étaient la quintessence, symbole tout puissant de la société des elfe noirs. Et par-dessus le marché,c'était elles qui dirigeaient les cités drow. Accomplissant la volonté de Lolth.

Le culte de la Reine Araignée étant la base du matriarcat drow, les mâles n'avaient souvent que le choix de servir leurs sœurs et mères, avec une dévotion qui pouvait masquer bien des choses.

Mais Andraste se satisfaisait plutôt de son sort. Non pas qu'il ne nourrisse point d'ambition. Comme tout les mages, il rêvait de devenir archimage, sans doute le plus haut statut pour un mâle dans la cité drow de Menzoberranzan. Cependant, aux intrigues et autres luttes intestines, il préférait pour l'instant acquérir un maximum de connaissances magiques. Avoir un réel pouvoir magique lui permettrait ensuite d'éliminer plus facilement ses concurrents alors que ceux-ci ne lui accordaient pour l'instant aucune importance.

Notre petit drow était bien comme les autres. Ou peut être pas.

***

Gulhrys leva enfin les yeux du globe qui occupait son bureau. Il passa la main sur sa surface, quelques images tourbillonnèrent encore à l'intérieur du globe, puis il redevint noir. Le haut-mage prit un mouchoir dans l'une des nombreuses poches de sa robe, puis essuya la sueur qui perlait le long de son visage. Il le jeta négligemment, puis appela un serviteur d'un ton sec.

Il lui fallait de tout urgence parler aux mages de sa maison.

Le domestique parti, il se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise, s'appuyant contre le dossier confortable et repensa à ce que lui avait révéler sa scrutation. Il fallait agir de toute urgence, ou c'en serait finit de la Maison Maéviir. Gulhrys pesta un instant contre la mère matrone. Cette idiote avait refusé ses conseils avisés, répliquant qu'un mâle ne pourrait pas saisir toute la subtilité du jeu des alliances. Elle croyait sans doute pouvoir s'en sortir toute seule, avec ses « alliés » si précieux! Mais seule, que pourrait-elle faire, Lolth ayant disparu? La prêtresse ne pourrait pas cette fois-ci, prier sa déesse de lui accorder la force de détruire ses ennemis. Aucun sort divin, pas même le plus simple ne lui était plus accessible, à elle ou à ses filles.

Et bien entendu, à toutes les prêtresses de Lolth.

Mais la matrone Myrune s'était trompé. On ne défiait pas impunément la Valsharesse, qui elle, semblait disposer d'autres ressources. Etait-elle une puissante magicienne? Ou une ensorceleuse? Gulhrys ne le savait pas, malgré toute les tentatives de divinations qu'il avait effectué sur elle. Cependant, elle devait au moins disposer d'alliés puissants.

Puissant au point de pouvoir recruter les membres de maisons majeures, pour en faire sa garde rapprochée si l'on peut dire. Une troupe d'élite, appelées les Sœurs Rouges. Il frissonna en pensant à l'efficacité de pareilles assassins.

Assurément, il n'était pas bon de se mettre à dos celle qui osait se donner le titre de reine. Il chassa cependant ses pensées de son esprit, malgré la vive inquiétude que cela lui causait. Pour l'instant, il devait faire en sorte que sa Maison survive. Le haut-mage ne se faisait guère d'illusions. Avec les troupes qu'il avait pu voir avancer sur l'antique forteresse de la maison Maéviir, il comptait avant tout limiter les dégâts, et éviter surtout les combats inutiles. Mais il savait que pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient fuir. La Mère matrone croyait encore en leurs chances, ou elle était tout simplement trop fière pour admettre la vérité: face à ce qui se présentait, ils n'étaient pas de taille, surtout sans l'aide des prêtresses.

Une arrivée bienvenue vint le tirer de ses pensées. Un drow assez jeune entra dans son bureau, après avoir prononcé un simple mot de passe qui annonçait son arrivé au mage -ce dernier ayant temporairement levé les sceaux de protections de son bureau, afin d'en faciliter l'accès-.

Le second mage s'inclina, bientôt rejoint par quelques-uns de ses confrères.

-Haut-mage, vous nous avez fait mandez? Demanda un des elfes, plutôt petit. Gulhrys reconnut Nadariel, encore jeune mais prometteur, qui excellait dans l'art de la Transmutation.

-En effet. Où sont les autres? Questionna l'elfe noir d'une voix sèche, tentant par là de cacher sa colère devant le désastre imminent, et aussi ses craintes.

-Il me semble que les prêtresses requéraient leur aide, pour assister les troupes, expliqua le premier arrivé, Andraste. Le vieux mage poussa un soupir exaspéré, passa la main dans ses cheveux pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

-Bien, nous devrons donc nous passer de leur aide. Vous savez sans doute ce qui se masse à nos portes? Des nains gris, mais pas seulement.

-Haut-mage, il y a des illithids parmi eux. Et même quelques tyrannoeils poursuivit l'elfe aux cheveux bleutés.

Le vieux Gulhrys hocha la tête, satisfait de constater qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à se préparer à l'événement.

-Bien sûr, chacun connait les propriétés de leurs rayons, j'imagine? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Les mages s'empressèrent de répondre, sentant l'énervement de leur supérieur augmenter. Rayons désintégrateurs, paralysants et autres joyeusetés faisait partie de la panoplie de tout bon tyrannoeil qui se respectaient.

Le haut-mage Gulhrys les contempla un bref instant, les sondant de son regard dur. Puis il reprit:

-Voilà ce que nous allons faire...

***

Andraste courrait dans les couloirs sombre de sa Maison, qui était en proie à de violentes secousses. Sans doute les troupes de la Valsharesse tentait-elle d'enfoncer la porte par des moyens magiques, la manière brutale n'ayant pas fonctionné. Ce qui était des plus naturels, puisque comme toute demeure noble, elle avait été pourvue au fil des siècles de nombreux sorts de protection, qui venait renforcer sa structure matérielle, mais aussi empêcher le passage de créatures non désirés, et bien sûr limiter les scrutations magiques.

De manière générale, la maison était conçue pour résister à bon nombre d'attaques, qu'elles soient de nature magique ou non. Cependant, le mage soupçonnait que la Valsharesse avait un artefact puissant à sa disposition, qui lui permettrait de faire franchir à ses troupes la majeure partie des barrières sans dommage.

L'endroit que le drow parcourait rapidement semblait avoir été déserté. Comme Gulhrys l'avait prévu, les armées de la matrone Myrune était en train de se faire massacrer par les duergars, accompagné de bons nombres d'abominations qui semaient la terreur parmi les troupes de soldats, surtout celles composées d'esclaves. Au moins les soldats elfes noirs savaient-ils encore se tenir, bien que la plupart devait savoir que tout était déjà perdu. Certains avaient sans doute tenté de fuir, ou encore de se rendre. Andraste ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu d'eux.

Il se souvenait juste de l'odeur âcre de la bataille, l'odeur écœurante du sang se mêlant à celle de la chair brûlée, au fracas des armes qui s'entrechoquaient, et aux crépitements des énergies magiques qui émanaient des mains des mages. Et puis il revoyait la scène se dérouler parfaitement dans son esprit, comme si il y était encore, comme si tout ceci venait de se dérouler...Mais cela lui semblait si lointain, désormais...

Ranath, la première fille de la maison Maéviir, commandant aux troupes, essaya de rassembler les esclaves qui tentaient de fuir ce massacre ignoble, et de sauver leur peau. Qui aurait pu leur en vouloir? Personne, mais la drow ne pouvait tolérer la moindre faiblesse de ses troupes. Elle hurla alors, sa voix amplifié magiquement à l'aide d'un sort de Nadariel, qu'elle tuerait le premier qui reculerait. Au moins les barbares étaient-il satisfait de mourir au combat, mais c'était sans doute les seuls à mener l'assaut avec tant de courage. Peut être trouvaient-ils que c'était là noble mort, mais peu semblait partager cet avis.

Puis, alors que la situation semblait s'améliorer quelque peu, un tyrannoeil pulvérisa les défenses magique de la jeune drow, qui se vit alors submergé par les duergars. Andraste tenta bien de l'aider, mais un illithid parvint à dominer son esprit, l'attirant à lui dans le but de dévorer son cerveau, mort des plus répugnantes si il en est. Il dût son salut à un barbare, qui fonçant sur la créature occupé, mit fin à sa vie d'un violent coup de hache, vengeant ses compagnons qui avaient subit pareil sort.

Andraste chercha alors Ranath du regard, mais il n'eut que le temps de voir un duergar abattre sa lourde hache de guerre dans le dos de l'elfe, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Elle lui rendit la pareille, mais ne put rien face au démon invoqué par l'un des mages ennemis, qui la charma. La pauvre se retourna donc contre son propre camp, malheureusement toujours consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était la vision de Nadariel transpercé par la lance magique du démon, une expression de stupeur à jamais figé sur le visage, tandis que Ranath, entouré de duergars, tournait sa lame d'acier dans le cœur d'un de ses anciens serviteurs, un sourire cruel barrant son visage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. A vrai dire, il redoutait de le savoir. Gulhrys avait rappelé à lui les mages encore vivant, sonnant la retraite.

C'est pourquoi, le sort ayant été perturbé par les quantités de magie déployés, la trame tanguant dangereusement, qu'il se hâtait de rejoindre le Haut-Mage, afin de suivre le plan de secours qu'il avait prévu.

Croisant le chemin d'une esclave, il ne lui prêta, comme toujours, aucune attention. Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci l'appelle par son nom.

"Maître Andraste..." commença l'humaine d'un ton craintif. Ce dernier interrompit sa course, lui accordant à peine un regard mais prêt à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Peut être était-ce important.

-Je vous en prie, poursuivit-elle, la voix un peu plus assurée. Prenez-le avec vous. Elle sortit alors de derrière elle un jeune enfant, qui devait avoir tout juste six ans. Enfin, c'était difficile à dire, vu la maigreur dont il faisait preuve.

\- Comment? siffla le mage, prêt à répandre toute sa colère et son angoisse sur cette esclave impertinente. Comment osait-elle? Ne savait-elle donc point où était sa place? Il aurait pu la tuer pour moins que ça.

\- Je sais bien que je vous demande l'impossible, mais...Il n'y a plus d'enfants drows ici. Notre maîtresse les a déjà emmené avec elle. Andraste se doutait qu'elle faisait allusion à l'une des filles de la matrone. Peut être était-ce Zeeyir. Il la savait assez rusée pour avoir survécut aux combats.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je dois partir.

\- S'il vous plait, maître Andraste...La jeune esclave, son visage horriblement humide de larmes, insista une dernière fois, n'ayant de toute façon plus rien à perdre. Les rats quittaient en effet le navire, débarrassés du superflu. Les drows fuyant n'allaient pas s'encombrer d'esclaves, fut-ce des serviteurs particulièrement zélés. Elle savait bien qu'elle allait mourir ici, ou repartir pour une nouvelle vie de servitude. L'un ou l'autre, peut lui importait dorénavant. Le mâle, un peu ennuyé par la femme, plutôt jolie au demeurant, reporta son regard sur l'enfant auquel il n'avait pour l'instant pas réellement prêté attention.

Le petit, apeuré, recula instinctivement. Des traits fins, des yeux bleutés mais sa peau trop claire trahissait son métissage. L'elfe noir fronça les sourcils, dégouté. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un bâtard, pitoyable, qui n'aurait jamais dû naître.

Andraste méprisait cette forme de violence envers les esclaves qu'était le viol. Pratiquer un "acte charnel non consenti" était selon lui la marque des faibles, incapables de dominer leurs pulsions. Et puis, les esclaves enceintes n'étaient souvent plus bonnes à rien, la preuve. Son regard s'attarda sur les yeux de l'enfant, tellement purs, pleins de crainte...et d'admiration. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait dans ces yeux-là. Il s'attarda sur ce que tenait fermement l'enfant entre ses petits bras: une peluche en forme de chat, qui avait perdu un œil et aurait bien eu besoin d'un lavage.

Andraste regarda la femme, qui continuait de le supplier, prit une inspiration et saisit la peluche.

Seulement le gamin, la tenant fermement, parti avec. Le petit eut un hoquet de surprise, mais ne dit rien.

-Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...conclut-il d'un ton ennuyé. Et il parti alors, portant l'enfant qu'il cacha sous sa cape, abandonnant là ce qu'il supposait être sa mère.

Il ne savait pas encore ce que ce simple geste allait lui apporter. Accélérant ses pas à l'aide d'un simple sort, il se précipita dans le bureau de Gulhrys, qui ne lui fit aucun reproche sur son retard, mais semblant plutôt soulagé de voir un mage de plus en vie. Ils n'étaient en effet que quelques uns dans la pièce. Des mages mais aussi quelques membres de la maison qui avaient survécut à la terrible bataille. Le haut-mage commença alors son incantation, qui allait les amener directement dans la demeure ancestrale de la maison Maéviir, situé à des lieux d'ici.

Ils pouvaient dire adieu à Menzoberranzan.


	2. Peut être que non, finalement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir quitté Menzoberranzan, Andraste se retrouve au beau milieu de Lith My'athar et surtout, des disciples d'Eillistraée. Les ennuis ne sont pas terminés, surtout avec un gamin dans les pattes et un faible pour une belle drow.

Andraste regarda attentivement autour de lui. Il toussa un peu à cause de la poussière soulevée par leur atterrissage brutal, maudissant ses yeux trop sensibles, irrités eux aussi. Cela le rassura quelque peu de voir que les mages auprès de lui n'étaient guère en meilleur état. Il aperçu Zesyyr qui se tenait non loin de la mère matrone, toujours aussi droite malgré la fatigue qu'elle éprouvait sans doute. La première semblait excédée par les questions de sa fille, puisque sa main fine se trouva soudainement sur la joue de la drow. Andraste la vit reculer, peut-être effrayée. Mais comme toutes les personnes ici réunies, elle n'était pas sans savoir que sa mère ne pouvait décemment plus rien contre elle, puisqu'elle était désormais son unique héritière.

Elle resta d'ailleurs à distance prudente de la matrone, sans pour autant la laisser seule avec son garde personnel. En effet, toutes ses sœurs avaient périt dans la bataille...du moins, c'est ce que supposait notre jeune ami. Peut-être certaines s'étaient-elles livrées à la Valsharesse, mais dans tout les cas, rien ne garantissait que l'impératrice, la reine, comme elle se nommait elle-même, ait daigné leur laisser la vie sauve. Quand bien même ce serait le cas, elles ne pourraient pas venir réclamer ce qui leur revenait de droit -ou non-.

Zesyyr était donc la deuxième personne réellement importante si l'on exceptait le haut-mage Gulhrys. Mais, malgré son pouvoir toujours bien présent -contrairement aux prêtresses de Lolth- il restait un mâle et devait s'incliner. Ce dernier n'étant pas très loin d'Andraste, l'elfe noir pouvait donc l'observer à loisir. Gulhrys avait les traits tirés, et se massait les tempes, au bord de l'épuisement. Cependant, il ferma à nouveau les yeux, se concentrant pour lancer un énième sortilège.

Le jeune mage entendit alors un gémissement provenant de sous sa cape. Durant toute la durée du voyage magique, il avait fermement tenu l'enfant contre lui, presque par réflexe, jusqu'à lui en faire mal. Le trajet avait dû l'effrayer, même si il avait eu la chance de ne rien voir, tout caché qu'il était. Mais ce dont Andraste ne se doutait pas, c'était que le petit avait pu imaginer, et quelque part, c'était sans doute plus terrifiant pour un jeune enfant de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe au dehors.

L'elfe relâcha peu à peu sa pression, la peluche s'échappant de ses bras, tout comme le petit drow. Celui-ci trouva néanmoins la force nécessaire et s'accrocha plus fermement à la tunique de son sauveur, récupérant son Nestor au passage. Le mage profita de ce qu'il avait désormais un bras libre pour écarter un pan de sa cape, lui laissant un peu d'air.

Le trajet avait été éprouvant pour tous, mais l'enfant n'avait pu voir les étonnants éclairs noirs qui parcouraient le vortex tourbillonnant d'énergies magiques furieuses et par trop lumineuses. La magie invoquée leur avait toutefois permit de franchir une grande distance sans trop d'encombres, ce qui était toujours appréciable. Il ne connaissait pas trop ce type de sort de téléportation de groupe, mais il se promit de l'apprendre rapidement. Après tout, cela pouvait lui sauver la vie.

Andraste pouvait être certain que le voyage avait eu des répercussions sur les non initiés, d'ailleurs même les prêtresses ne semblaient pas si assurées qu'elles l'auraient été autrefois. D'autant plus que la destination était inconnue pour un bon nombre, qui n'était jamais venu ici, tout comme l'issue du sortilège, finalement incertaine.

Après tout, personne n'avait été dans les dispositions idéales pour un tel effort sur quelque chose d'aussi complexe. Mais ils étaient parvenus à maintenir le cap à travers cette espèce de tempête magique qui charriait les drows comme de simples fétus de paille.

Ceci dit, ils avaient survécu. Déjà les gardes et serviteurs qui occupaient la demeure d'ordinaire, se précipitaient au devant de la mère matrone, afin de l'accueillirent comme il se devait.

Tout absorbé dans sa contemplation de la caverne, plus petite que celle qui abritait sa cité natale, le jeune mage ne vit pas venir Gulrhys, pour l'instant inoccupé.

Celui-ci, venait en effet de remarquer le nouveau fardeau qui encombrait le drow, et s'approchait donc.

Andraste, vous m'aviez caché que vous aviez un fils, dirait-on, commença le vieil elfe noir. A en juger ses origines, je peux aisément comprendre pourquoi. finit-il en jetant un regard dédaigneux au "fils" en question, qui lui renvoya un regard quelque peu apeuré.

-Non, ce n'est pas mon fils, réplique l'interpellé très calmement, presque désinvolte. Il avait quasiment oublié ce colis d'un genre nouveau, qui se rappelait à lui d'une bien étrange manière.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir emmené? questionna son interlocuteur. Croyez-vous que nous pouvons nous permettre d'avoir un morveux dans les jambes, avec tout ce qu'implique cette retraite précipitée?

Andraste choisit alors de mentir effrontément, puisqu'à vrai dire, il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps de réfléchir aux répercussions de son geste. Prévoir la réaction de ses pairs était cependant facile, mais inconsciemment ou non, il choisit d'aller jusqu'au bout de son acte, même si il avait été totalement inconsidéré.

\- A vrai dire, je suis tombé sur lui par hasard -ce qui était bel et bien le cas-. Intrigué par sa présence, il m'a semblé déceler une étincelle de magie chez lui, alors je l'ai arraché aux bras de sa mère, qui comptait fuir avec -ça par contre, c'était terriblement faux-. Avec le nombre effarant de mages que nous avons déjà perdus dans cette...bataille, j'ai jugé judicieux de, comment dire...sauver une jeune pousse? Peut être pourra-t-il faire un apprenti acceptable, une fois le calme revenu.

L'enfant sembla comprendre que l'on parlait de lui, puisqu'il tourna son petit visage émacié vers Andraste, ouvrant de grands yeux craintifs et quelque peu implorants. L'elfe l'ignora purement et simplement.

-Si je n'avais pas tant à faire, je lui ferais passer les tests dès à présent, mais comme cela m'est de toute évidence impossible, vous vous en occuperez jusqu'à nouvel ordre répondit le vieux mage, à moitié convaincu par les dires du plus jeune .

Le haut-mage parti, Andraste se permit un regard dubitatif vers l'enfant.

-Eh bien, on dirait bien que nous allons nous tenir compagnie un moment.

Pour être honnête, cela ne l'ennuyait pas franchement. Il savait parfaitement que le garçon n'oserait jamais rien faire qui puisse le contrarier ou à peine l'irriter. Andraste considéra donc ceci comme une nouvelle distraction voire un familier d'un tout nouveau genre. De toute façon, on n'avait plus besoin de lui pour l'instant.

C'est ainsi qu'il reparti s'installer dans la chambre qu'on avait prévu pour lui, emmenant l'enfant demi-drow avec lui.

Sa chambre était loin d'être spacieuse, mais on avait prit soin d'ajouter un lit pour l'enfant. Quelques étagères couvraient les murs, les habillant d'un bois sombre. Mais cela paraissait bien vide aux yeux du drow, qui n'avait pu emmener que le strict nécessaire avec lui (c'est-à-dire ce qu'il transportait habituellement sur lui). De toute façon, ce manque d'espace ne le dérangeait pas, puisqu'il prenait ses repas à l'extérieur. Par contre, il regrettait amèrement de n'avoir pu emporter avec lui ses livres de magie. Heureusement, son grimoire personel se trouvait dans l'une de ses poches (magiques, bien entendu). 

Ainsi, depuis leur arrivée, on pouvait souvent voir l'elfe noir aux yeux gris se promener dans la caverne contenant la demeure, examinant avec intérêt ses failles et recoins. Comme le petit refusait de le quitter, il se trouvait donc toujours à trottiner sur ses talons. Parfois il agrippait un pan de la robe du magicien afin de ne pas le perdre. Ce dernier avait finit par se faire à cette présence silencieuse et discrète; le demi drow sachant parfaitement se faire oublier, d'autant plus qu'il ne parlait pas. Andraste ne s'était pas soucié de savoir si cet état était permanent ou non.

Sans doute lui faudrait-il du temps avant de se défaire entièrement de son héritage d'esclave. Ne sachant pas son nom, Andraste l'avait prénommé arbitrairement Siolan, quant au chat en peluche, c'était Nestor.

Perché sur son rocher, le gamin a ses côtés, le mage avait vu l'arrivée des fidèles d'Eilistraée, bientôt suivis par d'autres Maisons en déroute, qui avaient trouvés refuge ici.

La dirigeante des fidèles, qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, avait proposé son aide à la matrone Myrune, qui avait accepté, n'ayant sans doute guère le choix si elle voulait tenter de survivre à la menace constante de la Valsharesse, qui traquait ceux qui ne se soumettaient pas avec une ténacité et une hargne digne des plus grandes servantes de Lolth. Ironie du sort, ces infidèles avaient tranquillement prit place dans le temple abandonné de la Reine Araignée, ce qui ne plaisait pas à la plupart des drows.

Ce qu'Andraste ne savait pas, c'était que la Prophétesse était loin de ressembler aux prêtresses de Lolth. Elle ne commandait pas à ses serviteurs comme à des esclaves, mais les traitait avec le respect qu'ils méritaient. D'ailleurs, ces hommes et femmes ne composaient pas sa suite, mais étaient des alliés et des amis.

Mais le mage ne s'en souciait guère. Tout ce qui lui importait à présent était sa survie, et qu'importe si elle devait passer par une bande de misérables naïfs! Il acceptait donc son sort avec beaucoup moins de ressentiment que la plupart des drows qui avaient été forcés de trouver refuge ici.

Tandis qu'il se baladait tranquillement en attendant qu'une stratégie soit mise en place, et qu'on requiert peut être son aide, Andraste se trouvait être l'objet de maintes attention dont il n'avait que faire. De toute façon, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le voir...Ayant perdu de précieux ingrédients dont il se servait pour un sort quotidien, son acuité visuelle était revenue à la normale. Elle était donc...très basse, surtout pour un drow. Inutile de préciser que c'était là sans doute sa plus grande honte, et donc qu'au fil des années, il avait apprit à cacher cette faiblesse qui aurait pu se révéler fatale. Ainsi il ne fit pas attention aux fidèles d'Eilistraée qui le couvaient d'un regard bienveillant, lui et l'enfant.

Admirant une stalactite particulièrement impressionnante, il se heurta violemment à quelque chose et sous le choc, tomba à la renverse. Ce "quelque chose" était en réalité une jeune drow, apparemment plus agile que lui puisqu'elle était resté sur ses pieds, elle.

Aimablement, elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Main qu'il s'apprêtait à refuser, mais voyait le sourire engageant de la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher de la saisir.

Enfin debout, celle-ci, plutôt amusé par cette rencontre fortuite, engagea la conversation:

"Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que nous nous rencontrions ainsi! Je suis Nathyrra, se présenta-t-elle. Le drow tenait toujours la main de la jeune femme, que cela ne sembla pas gêner. Andraste se trouvait face à face à l'une des plus belles elfes qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Ses longs cheveux blancs retombaient librement sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage fin à la peau obsidienne. Elle esquissa un sourire, mais conserva une lueur dangereuse dans ses beaux yeux sombres.

Le drow mit un un certain temps à réagir, troublé par la jeune femme. Il avait l'impression que son cœur battait trop vite, comme si il était serré par la peur.

\- Je suis Andraste, mage de la maison Maéviir. Que me voulez-vous? questionna-t-il, sur la défensive, tout en lâchant la main de l'elfe noire.

\- Moi? Vous vous trompez, fit-elle, apparemment amusée par la réaction du mage. Je ne vous veux rien de particulier. Cela dit, il se trouve que la Prophétesse aimerait vous rencontrer, poursuivit-elle.

\- La Prophétesse? répéta Andraste en fronçant les sourcils, perturbé. Il ne voyait (et c'était plus que la cas de le dire) absolument pas de qui elle pouvait bien parler. Nathyrra, comprenant qu'il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, daigna le lui expliquer:

\- Il s'agit de la grande prêtresse d'Eilistraée, en quelque sorte. Elle reçoit des visions de la déesse, c'est pourquoi elle a reçut le titre de prophétesse.

Andraste ne fit aucun commentaire, mais ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi une telle personne pouvait bien s'intéresser à lui. Son mutisme poussa Nathyrra, un peu hésitante, à lui faire part de certaines choses.

\- Vous savez Andraste, vous êtes un des rares membres, peut-être même le seul, de la maison Maéviir -ou même des autres maisons, d'ailleurs- à ne pas nous chercher des noises. Nous avons pensé que vous serez plus enclin à discuter avec nous, de choses et d'autres, disons...

Le magicien haussa les sourcils. Il apparaissait que son indifférence pour les fidèles aient été accueillit avec joie parmi toutes les injures et autres sous-entendus qu'ils devaient recevoir.

Cependant, ils devaient bien savoir qu'Andraste n'éprouvait pas non plus de la sympathie pour eux, d'ailleurs, en avait-il déjà éprouvé un jour? Réfléchissant, il plissa les yeux. Siolan leva la tête vers lui, lui attrapant la manche pour attirer son attention. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers le petit qui ne se manifestait guère d'habitude.

\- Elle est jolie, non? murmura-t-il d'une petite voix fluette, à peine rendue rauque par l'absence de pratique du langage. Andraste écarquilla les yeux, ébahi par cette remarque ma foi tout à fait hors contexte, mais particulièrement digne d'un enfant de cet âge.

La drow eut un sourire, et s'accroupit pour être à hauteur de Siolan.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir eut l'honneur de t'être présenté. Je suis Nathyrra, et toi?

Le petit, quelque part apeuré par la drow qui lui rappelait sûrement les maîtresses de sa mère, recula et se cacha derrière son sauveur, agrippant sa robe.

Ce dernier était consterné. La jeune femme se releva, confuse.

\- Je crois que je lui fait peur...bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant, ce qui ne se remarquait pas beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais donnait à ses joues une teinte plus soutenue. Elle était encore plus belle ainsi, songea-t-il distraitement, avant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit aussi vite qu'elle y était apparue.

\- Il s'appelle Siolan...Enfin, c'est le nom que je lui ai donné, rajouta-t-il tout en le regrettant un peu après. Cela dit, bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre, il était vexé que le gamin lui adresse pour la première fois la parole à cause d'une drow, fidèle d'Eilistraée qui plus est. Il ne mentionna donc pas que l'enfant n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole auparavant, pas même pour dire son nom. L'elfe noir s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, coupant court à la conversation. Nathyrra sembla un peu déçue mais reprit bien vite:

\- En tout cas, si jamais vous voulez voir la Prophétesse, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, je vous mènerais à elle.

Andraste se dit que pour une fois, sa mauvaise vue avait du bon, il n'était pas prêt de retomber sur la drow par hasard. Et bien entendu, il ne comptait absolument pas la chercher. Ce sur quoi il se trompait mais le mage n'était pas devin, lui. Là dessus, il retourna à sa chambre, d'humeur plutôt massacrante il est vrai. De quel droit ces pauvres idiots, pathétiques naïfs, venaient l'aborder?

Sans doute aurait-il dû faire comme les autres, et médire sur leur passage, ce qui aurait pu s'avouer fort distrayant, si l'elfe noir n'était pas en réalité de nature solitaire. Voire peut être, asocial. Ce qui était rudement exagéré, tout de même. Mais il n'y avait bien que les mauvaises langues pour dire une chose pareille de lui. Et comme chez les drows, critiquer son voisin était devenu un sport national...On trouvait beaucoup d'elfes pour le dire, parmi ceux qui le connaissait.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Andraste n'avait pas été aussi énervé. Lui qui d'ordinaire, passait tout son temps libre le nez plongé dans d'épais volumes poussiéreux, ne demandant strictement rien à personne. Seulement cette fichue guerre, en plus d'être sacrément meurtrière tout de même (comme toute les guerres chez les drows) avait semé la pagaille dans son quotidien. Il ne pouvait même plus engager de nouveaux contrats auprès des démons et autres créatures infernales, ni même se promener tranquillement.

A ce moment là, Andraste aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir quelques mois, voire quelques années en arrière.

Seulement le monde étant en perpétuelle évolution, sa vie était sur le point de basculer sur une nouvelle voie qu'il ne pouvait qu'à peine pressentir.

Il entra dans sa chambre et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui. Andraste s'allongea sur son lit, à présent plus calme. En vérité ses colères ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, et la rage le quittait aisément, lui permettant de garder la tête froide. Il était toujours énervé, mais cela tenait plus de l'agacement. Andraste soupira tout en étendant les bras devant lui, se laissant choir dans une position peu digne.

Siolan s'approcha doucement de lui et resta là, sagement à ses côtés, sans oser cependant se blottir contre lui. Cela dit, nulle doute qu'il aurait bien aimer profiter de cette source de chaleur. Et puis, sa maman lui manquait...

Perdu dans ses pensées, le drow ne l'entendit par renifler. Il ne saisissait pas vraiment la cause de cette soudaine colère. Bien sûr, il n'appréciait guère les familiarités, surtout de la part de blasphémateurs. Il ne se souciait pas vraiment de Lolth, d'autant plus qu'elle était "portée disparue" mais par principe ou par habitude, fustigea mentalement les fidèles de l'autre déesse.

Peut être aurait-il dû faire ravaler ses paroles aimables à la jeune drow tout au fond de sa gorge. Mais il ne disposait pas des composants pour une sort pareil, et de toute façon, il ne le pourrait pas. Contrairement à ses frères, Andraste avait bien saisi que l'implication des fidèles de la Vierge Noire, comme on la nommait parfois, augmentait leurs chances de survie face à la Valsharesse. Il serait donc idiot de les provoquer plus que de raison, d'autant plus que cette Nathyrra semblait plus que capable.

Sans doute qu'à peine quelque temps plus tôt, elle était la digne fille d'une puissante maison, complotant contre ses sœurs pour s'emparer du pouvoir.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait aux tenants et aboutissant de cette catastrophe sur sa propre position, songeant vaguement à fuir pour rallier les troupes ennemies, l'enfant l'observa d'un œil triste, et quitta la chambre silencieusement, l'abandonnant à ses pensées confuses.

Andraste, totalement absorbé par ses réflexions, ne s'aperçut pas de son départ Ce ne fut que tard le soir (bien que la notion du temps dans ces cavernes soit difficiles à intégrer) qu'il s'en rendit compte alors qu'il allait prendre son repas. Ce fut d'ailleurs Zesyyr qui lui en fit la remarque, son sourire dévoilant des dents pointues.

\- Tiens Andraste, tu as perdu ton animal de compagnie? Comme tu dois te sentir seul! Et ces cavernes sont si grandes et si dangereuses! fit-elle moqueuse. Elle s'approcha de lui de sa démarche sinueuse, susurrant presque à son oreille:

\- Je me demande qui pourrait bien vouloir d'un tel animal, hormis quelqu'un comme toi...Mais peut être ces fous qui servent la Vierge Noire lui trouveront-ils une utilité? finit-elle dans un rire froid. Elle s'éloigna avant que le drow n'ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il ne comprenait pas bien ses intentions, mais si elle avait voulu l'énerver, c'était réussi. Il détestait cordialement sa cousine, qui le lui rendait plus que de raison d'ordinaire. Bien entendu, ces derniers temps elle n'avait guère eut le loisir de venir l'ennuyer. Si elle en avait eut l'occasion, cela ferait longtemps, pensait-il, qu'il ne ferait plus parti de la maison Maéviir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Peut être aurait-elle trouvé plus divertissant de l'humilier.

Andraste, qui sentait décidément la moutarde lui monter au nez bien trop souvent ces derniers temps, décida de partir à la recherche de Siolan, le petit demi drow.

Et s'il se trouvait chez les disciples de la Prophétesse, il en profiterait pour leur signifier sans équivoque possible qu'il n'était pas tolérant envers eux. Le magicien les détestait, comme tout drow qui se respecte. Quel idée ridicule de chercher le salut à la surface! Ils ne faisaient que fuir la réalité de l'Outreterre, un monde cruel qui ne tolérait que les plus forts. Il leur ferait comprendre enfin, qu'il n'était pas de leur côté. Mais pouvait-on réellement dire qu'il était un véritable drow, fidèle à Lolth? Peut être pas. Mais Andraste était loin de se rendre compte de ses propres travers, si l'on peut dire.

Cela dit, les paroles acides de Zesyyr, qui avait dû être une vipère dans une autre vie, portèrent suffisamment leurs fruits pour que le magicien se rende sans attendre au temple de la déesse disparue, où résidaient désormais les disciples de la Vierge Noire. Devant l'imposante porte noire, il hésita cependant un instant, puis l'ouvrit, et se retrouva face à un drow qui s'apprêtait à en sortir. Le jeune mage ne l'avait pas croisé auparavant, il fut assez surpris et recula d'instinct. L'autre n'était pas spécialement impressionnant, mais possédait une certaine stature.

Il portait de longs cheveux et une barbe, et de toute évidence, c'était un vétéran qui avait parcouru les champs de bataille.

-Que voulez-vous? commença le drow plus âgé sans préambule. Le lieutenant Imloth faisait partie de la troupe qui gravitait autour de la Prophétesse depuis un certain temps, et il garantissait sa sécurité tout autant que le tieffelin, quand il n'était bien sûr pas occupé à tout autre chose.

-Je...Commença le plus jeune. Il me semblait que votre prêtresse souhaitait s'entretenir avec moi, continua-t-il avec plus d'assurance. Imloth le détailla, puis, se souvenant en effet d'une telle discussion, le laissa entrer sous la surveillance des gardes.

Le drow entra donc dans un bâtiment qui, bien que fort semblable à tous les temples dédiés à la déesse maléfique Lolth, lui fit forte impression, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'en visiter ne serait-ce qu'un seul. La décoration était sombre et à l'image des animaux favoris de la déesse, qui portant, tout comme elle, avaient désertés les lieux. Par ailleurs, il nota, à sa stupéfaction la présence de quelques torches qui jetaient une lumière vive sur les pierres et teintures sombres, ce qui l'éblouit dans un premier temps.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il rencontra pour la seconde fois la charmante Nathyrra, qui le remarquant, s'avança vers lui très vite.

-Bonjour Andraste. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de si tôt, lui confia-t-elle. Elle se retourna et lui désigna ce qu'il était venu chercher d'un geste élégant de sa belle main obsidienne. L'enfant se tenait près d'un grand guerrier qui portait une armure dont les écailles vertes luisaient doucement grâce aux torches justement.

Un fléau d'arme lourd pendait le long de sa jambe gauche, ce qui ne semblait nullement le gêner. Andraste, à cause de la lumière, bien plus forte que ce à quoi il était habitué, eut du mal à distinguer le visage du personnage. D'autant plus que sa vue déficiente ne l'aidait guère...Cela dit, il nota tout de même les cornes qui désignait sans conteste l'homme comme quelqu'un possédant du sang de démon.

L'homme aux cheveux roux semblait pour l'instant indécis quant à la réaction à adopter face à Siolan. Le petit paraissait admirer de ses grands yeux vifs la prestance du guerrier.

La jeune femme reprit, amusé une nouvelle fois par la situation quelque peu improbable.

-Je suis désolée si vous vous êtes inquiété, j'ai trouvé le petit qui errait dans la cité, j'ai jugé bon de l'emmener ici...On dirait qu'il aime bien Valen, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

Andraste était estomaqué. Les mots lui échappaient, fuyant et ricanant loin de lui, ce qui était inhabituel. Encore une fois, la situation lui échappait. Il poussa un profond soupir.

Décidément...C'est peut être à ce moment là qu'Andraste cessa de lutter contre lui même. Non pas contre les pulsions propres aux drows, mais bien contre ce petit cœur qui s'emballait de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

Et c'était parti pour durer!


	3. Un drow parmi des gens biens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andraste tente de se faire à sa nouvelle vie, entre les disciples d'Eillistraée et les attentes de sa Maison. Les évènement vont vite prendre un tour inattendu pour l'elfe noir.

L'elfe noir ne savait pas si c'était la fin de la journée ou le début de la nuit, mais cela n'avait guère d'importance dans ces cavernes. Il quitta le bureau qu'il occupait jusqu'à présent, et rassembla d'un geste vif les parchemins qui l'encombrait. Il devait prendre soin des cartes qu'il était parvenu à établir, au prix de bien des efforts et aussi d'un certain nombre de sorts de divination (ce qui n'était pas sa spécialité). Les rangeant dans une besace, il quitta les lieux, choississant de remettre à plus tard le moment où il devrait les remettre à la Matrone...

Il retourna donc à sa chambre et ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à y trouver Siolan. Andraste poussa un soupir en découvrant ce spectacle. De toute évidence, l'enfant avait une nouvelle fois décidé de lui fausser compagnie, lui désobéissant par là même... Quoiqu'en réalité, le mage faisait preuve d'une certaine mauvaise foi puisqu'il n'avait jamais donné un seul ordre au petit demi-drow. En toute logique, celui-ci était donc libre de ses mouvements, comme n'importe quel drow. Il n'était plus esclave.

Réalisant tout ce que signifiait cette simple phrase, Andraste porta une main à ses lèvres et se ravisant, la laissa retomber le long de son flanc. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit au juste, d'emmener ce garçon avec lui? Il ne savait même pas depuis quand il ne le considérerait-il plus comme un esclave. Peut être que le simple fait de l'avoir prit sous son aile, (en quelque sorte) changeait le statut de Siolan.

A vrai dire, Andraste ne se considérait pas comme son maître. Il ne savait pas vraiment non plus quelle relation il entretenait avec l'enfant... Évidement, le mage n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée, contrairement aux elfes et aux humains par exemple, de fonder une famille avec une femelle drow. Il aurait fallu qu'il éprouve une grande confiance envers elle.. ou qu'il soit assez fou pour servir de géniteur à une quelconque matrone, ce qui avait plus de chance de lui attirer des ennuis que de lui apporter le pouvoir.

Quant à s'acoquiner avec des roturières ou des esclaves, l'idée ne lui avait même jamais traversée l'esprit.  
Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas la moindre connaissance dans ce domaine, ou presque. Bien sûr, la maison Maéviir comportait quelques enfants, mais il n'avait jamais eu un quelconque intérêt à aller les voir. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, la mère de Siolan les avait mentionnés.. Mais il ne savait pas qui était parti en les emmenant...En y repensant, c'était peu probable. Les drows privilégiaient leur vie avant toute chose, et ce n'était pas eux qui songeraient à sauver leurs héritiers d'une destinée funeste. 

A son arrivée à Lith My'athar, il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce genre de détail. D'ailleurs Gulhrys avait coupé court à son examen des lieux, l'interrogeant au sujet du gamin. Et il ne savait toujours pas si Siolan possédait bel et bien un quelconque pouvoir magique. Si c'était le cas, ce serait vraiment un heureux hasard, puisqu'il avait bien entendu raconté la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête. Il se rendit donc là où il pensait peut-être trouver l'enfant, se dépèchant un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Perdu dans ses pensées, il quiitta les lieux et erra quelques instants dans la caverne, ses pas le condjuisant de nouveau au temple de lolth, à présent occupés par les fidèles de l'ennemie de la déesse araignée.

Franchissant la lourde porte décorée de toiles, il laissa son regard s'habituer à la lueur des bougies qui parsemaient désormais les lieux et resta à l'entrée. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu l'occasion d'admirer de si près un temple de Lolth. D'ordinaire, ses yeux restaient rivés au sol lors des rares cérémonies où les mâles étaient conviés. Ce qui valait mieux pour sa survie, bien sûr. Ce qui lui convenait très bien. Croiser le regard d'une prêtresse n'était rien de plus que le début des ennuis, selon lui.

\- Andraste? interrogea une voix douce à l'accent inquiet. Tout va bien? Vous n'avez pas prononcé un mot depuis tout à l'heure...

\- Je... Non tout va très bien tenta-t-il de répondre d'un air naturel. Cela ne dut pas être suffisant, puisque Nathyrra le regardait toujours, l'air soucieux. Il reprit alors d'une voix qui se voulait plus assurée:

\- Je suis juste un peu surpris que Siolan se sente chez lui dans un tel temple. Après tout, cela n'a pas dû être le cas auparavant... Son regard abandonna presque à regret le visage superbe de la jeune drow pour se tourner vers le petit, qui questionnait à présent l'homme aux cheveux roux. Tout en les observant, Il demanda à Nathyrra:

\- Qui est cet homme au fait? je l'ai déjà croisé, mais je ne connais même pas son nom.. Elle lui fit un joli sourire, ses yeux brillants à la lumière des torches.  
  
\- C'est Valen, qui est pour l'instant le général de l'armée que nous avons constitué afin de contrer la Valsharesse. Andraste hocha la tête.

-C'est un tieffelin, constata-t-il d'un ton neutre.  
  
\- Cela vous dérange? questionna-t-elle. Je peux vous assurer qu'il est tout à fait capable d'assumer ce poste.

\- Bien entendu. Andraste l'abandonna, malgré une certaine envie qui le tiraillait. Il aurait voulu rester avec elle un peu plus longtemps, la lumière des flambeaux jouant d'une manière toute à fait charmante sur ses cheveux blancs, éclairant ses pommettes et le bombé de ses lèvres... Mais il s'approcha plutôt du dit Valen, qui était bien plus grand que lui, comme il le remarqua bien vite.

\- Dis, c'est quoi ce que tu as sur le côté? demanda Siolan alors qu'il s'avançait. Le tieffelin parut embarrassé par la question, ce qui était assez drôle à voir.

\- Et bien, c'est ma queue, répondit-il tout de même. Tu en a d'autres, des questions comme ça? bougonna-t-il, plus pour faire bonne mesure que par réel ennui.

\- Non, ça, sur le côté. rétorqua l'enfant en désignant le fléau d'arme lourd qui pendait effectivement à sa taille.

\- C''est mon arme. Le ton du roux était plus léger, il semblait soulagé de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Et ça sert à quoi? questionna à nouveau le demi-drow, ses grands yeux bien ouverts prouvant que Valen avait toute son attention.

\- Je l'utilise pour blesser...non, pour tuer, reprit l'homme, soudain beaucoup plus sérieux. Il s'accroupit d'ailleurs à la hauteur de l'enfant, posant une de ses grandes mains sur sa tête.

\- Mais ça fait mal, non? Comme quand maman renverse quelque chose, ça lui fait toujours mal après, avec les serpents, rajouta-t-il d'une petite voix. Et pourquoi tu tue des gens? Andraste devina ce à quoi Siolan faisait allusion. Sa mère avait dû subir les foudres d'une prêtresse, qui l'avait alors punie à l'aide de son fouet vipérin.

\- Pour protéger des personnes qui sont précieuses. Pour me défendre... Siolan et lui échangèrent un regard qui conclut cet étrange échange. Puis l'enfant rejoignit Andraste, lui adressant un beau sourire.

Celui-ci lui caressa timidement les cheveux, pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire dans ces cas-là. Mais il eut l'impression que c'était la chose à faire. Et même si il l'avait quitté, le gamin semblait heureux de le retrouver. Cette sensation était tout à fait inédite pour lui. C'était comme de se dire, en rentrant d'un long voyage, que quelqu'un vous attend. Non pas parce que vous représentez pour cette personne un pion, une opportunité ou un rival, mais juste pour ce que vous êtes. Pour lui. Siolan avait sans doute besoin de lui, mais c'était différent par exemple de la relation qu'il pouvait entrentenir avec ses pairs.

Il n'entretenait aucun lien d'amitié avec sa cousine Zesyyr, tout comme il ne respectait Gulrhys uniquement pour ses pouvoirs supérieurs aux siens.  L'elfe ne connaissait personne parmi les siens qui puisse se targuer d'une véritable amitiée, au sens où l'entendent les elfes de la surface. ou peut-être les disciples de la Vierge Noire.

Quant à Siolan, comment le considérait-il? Il ne pouvait pas mettre le moindre mot sur ses sentiments. Andraste ne se souvenait pas beaucoup de son enfance, mais ses préoccupations avaient évolués avec le temps, il en était certain. Cela devait donc être la même chose pour le demi-drow. Bien que ce dernier ne semblait pas rêver de pouvoir et chercher à acquérir l'admiration de sa mère ou tout autre chose qu'un enfant drow aurait pu vouloir.

Mais Siolan était fils d'esclave, après tout. Quant à savoir qui pouvait bien être son père, il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Comment aurait-il pu le deviner, d'ailleurs? Bien que le petit ait les traits fins, caractéristiques de son héritage elfique, rien dans ses traits ne lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il ait pu connaître. Il semblait en effet plus tenir de sa mère pour la forme du visage. Andraste se promit pourtant d'y réfléchir. Il devait sans doute y avoir un détail qu'il avait laissé passé, un tic, une quelconque expression qui le mettrait sur la piste.. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était sans doute pas nécessaire de lui en parler.

Après tout, il avait été séparé de sa mère, et si il se souvenait bien, la plupart des enfants n'aimaient pas cela. Lui cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, il faut dire que sa propre mère ne lui avait jamais réellement accordé son attention. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas, à vrai dire. Andraste n'avait pas eu besoin de son contact ni de ses conseils pour avancer et devenir ce qu'il était. En outre, il se sentait satisfait de ne devoir rien à personne. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était sa maîtrise des arcanes, pensait-il. Siolan n'avait fait que s'ajouter à tout cela..

Quelque part cette Valsharesse lui avait causé beaucoup de tort, en commençant tout d'abord par perturber ses habitudes. Andraste n'avait plus de quoi préparer son précieux sort d'acuité visuelle, s'était retrouvé à fuir sa maison, le tout en emportant avec lui un demi-drow comme un souvenir de ce funeste jour. Devait-il se réjouir de tout ces changements ou plutôt se lamenter? Il avait décidé de faire avec, préférant attendre une quelconque opportunité pour, comme toujours, mettre en avant ses capacités. Néanmoins, le drow avait surtout exploré les environs et fait la connaissance des fidèles de la Vierge Noire.  
Pourrait-t-il user de ceci à son avantage? Andraste en doutait sérieusement.

\- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir été présenté, commença le tieffelin en se relevant. Andraste abandonna ses réflexions muettes et se tourna vers lui. Bien entendu, il dut lever la tête pour planter ses yeux gris dans ceux du tieffelin. Ce qui l'agaça un peu.

-Je suis Andraste, mage de la maison Maéviir. se présenta-t-il tout de même.  
  
\- Ah oui, la maison Maéviir... Je suis Valen Soufflombre, général de "l'armée" que nous possédons ici. Andraste haussa un sourcil, étonné.

-Cela n'a pas l'air de vous enchanter, remarqua-t-il d'un ton qui ne trahissait que peu sa surprise.  
  
\- Si vous avez déjà survécut, c'est une bonne chose, mais je vous conseille de vous préparer à pire. Sur ces bonnes paroles pleines de promesses, Valen quitta les lieux après l'avoir sobrement salué. Andraste croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis les décroisa. Il se tourna alors vers Nathyrra, qui avait observé leur échange.

-Il est toujours comme ça? demanda-t-il. La lumière du feu produisait sur ses cheveux aussi de jolis reflets, tout comme sur les dalles du sol.  
  
\- Disons que c'est une grande responsabilité, fit la jeune drow tout en esquissant un sourire amusé. Mais vous devez vous doutez que nos chances sont bien minces. L'armée de la Valsharesse est considérable. Et elle a conclut de nombreuses alliances, qu'un drow se refuserait à faire, en temps normal. Son expression se fit plus dure, plus froide même. Le mage sentit que sous son apparence douce et amicale, la drow cachait de nombreux talents...

\- Mais j'en ai déjà trop dit. Je vais vous laisser, on dirait que Siolan vous attend! conclut-elle avec un sourire léger qui vient détendre l'atmosphère tendue qu'avait instauré les paroles du tieffelin. Andraste hocha la tête, et quitta les lieux après une salutation d'usage, Siolan sur ses talons.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'ils traversaient une place assez animés où bavardaient quelques drows autour d'un comptoir, Andraste lança, l'air de rien:

  
-La prochaine fois que tu pars tout seul à l'aventure, j'apprécierais d'en être informé. Le demi-drow baissa la tête, tel un gamin prit en faute et rougit, avant de répondre tout bas:

\- D'accord. Le magicien laissa alors un sourire éclore sur ses lèvres pleines, tout en poursuivant la route

Il sourit légèrement. Après tout, ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise chose. Siolan s'adaptait plutôt bien à son nouveau mode de vie, prenant peu à peu une certaine autonomie vis à vis de son "papa" . Pourtant, il préférait toujours la compagnie du mage à celle des autres, ce qui lui procurait un certain sentiment de fierté.

Il leur arrivait ainsi de se promener tout les deux dans Lith My'athar, et parfois le drow le laissait rejoindre Nathyrra et les autres au temple de Lolth, si le petit en manifestait l'envie. Ce qui bien sûr l'amena à fréquenter plus assidûment qu'il ne l'avait prévu les disciples d'Eillistraée.

Les cavernes qui abritaient le campement drow étaient plutôt sûres, mais Andraste trouvait tout de même plus sage de ne pas laisser Siolan y gambader seul. Après tout, il était encore jeune et il était tout à fait possible qu'il se perde. Mais l'elfe noir craignait surtout l'accueil probable que ne manquerait pas de réserver la population drow au petit, s'ils venaient à le trouver tout seul.

Il avait noté avec attention les comportements de ses pairs lorsqu'ils se promenaient tout deux. Même si Andraste avait de sérieux problèmes de vues, ses oreilles et sa sensibilité naturelle ne pouvaient le tromper sur les réactions de la plupart des elfes noirs sur leur passage. Tout ceci était bien entendu dû à l'héritage de Siolan. Si on leur donnait l'occasion, ils en profiteraient sans doute pour se défouler sur l'enfant. Cela serait pour eux une sympathique distraction, sans aucun doute. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ici à attendre, presque parqués, devant supporter les fidèles d'Eillistraée et n'attendant plus que la guerre...ou la mort.  
Andraste songea avec justesse que les esclaves devaient pâtir de cette situation, du moins plus que d'ordinaire.

Alors il se faisait un peu de soucis, mais rien qu'un peu...Bon d'accord, il lui arrivait, parfois, de réellement s'inquiéter. Mais sa réaction n'était tout de même pas dénuée d'une certaine logique, se rassura-t-il. Il serait tout de même dommage qu'un enfant, fut-il de sang mêlé, subissent l'aigreur et la cruauté de ses pairs. Le mage n'avait pas envie qu'on abîme le petit. Après tout, il leur serait peut-être utile, par la suite. Si tant est qu'ils survivent à cette guerre bien entendu.  
Le drow tentait de se convaincre que Siolan, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avait un rôle à jouer dans cette mascarade. Peut-être était-ce le hasard qui l'avait poussé sur ce chemin, à commettre autant d'actes inconsidérés, et même, inutiles. Ou peut-être pas.

 

* * *

 

  
Le temps passant, la résistance contre la Valsharesse s'organisait, avec plus ou moins de succès il fallait bien le dire. Andraste, à son grand dam, se retrouva bien souvent au temple de Lolth à discuter stratégie avec Nathyrra ou même Imloth. Comme si tout ceci le concernait. En réalité il était tout autant concerné que la population drow qui s'était réfugié dans ces cavernes. Et c'était le moins hostile aux fidèles, alors il faisait souvent la liaison entre les disciples d'Eillistraée et les gens de sa maison. Le mage n'avait pourtant pas choisit ce rôle, loin de là.

Cependant, Siolan appréciait cet endroit, tout comme lui à vrai dire. L'elfe noir n'avouerait jamais, pas même sous la torture que les différentes personnes s'y trouvant y étaient pour beaucoup. Il faut dire que la Prophétesse avait été une drow comme les autres, et elle était loin d'être idiote. Au moins, elle savait s'entourer. Qu'il s'agisse d'Imloth, perspicace et rusé, ou encore de Valen, le tieffelin à la chevelure de feu (qui correspondait assez à son tempérament, de l'avis d'Andraste) elle possédait là des hommes tout à fait digne de l'armée d'une matrone.

Nathyrra était elle aussi un agent redoutable, comme il l'appris plus tard. Bien entendu, la jeune elfe possédait nombres de renseignements utiles sur leur ennemi commun, mais surtout, elle était plus que capable. Ses beaux yeux sombres fascinaient le mage...Tout comme ce sourire qu'elle arborait parfois, lorsqu'elle s'adressait à la Prophétesse.

Ainsi donc, Andraste se retrouvait donc bien plus souvent parmi les fidèles du culte de la Vierge Noire que dans la sombre maison Maéviir, qui semblait tout aussi froide et anxieuse que sa dirigeante.

Posant sa plume et rangeant ses documents, il se leva et fit signe à Siolan de le suivre. L'enfant était tranquillement assis sur les genoux d'une disciple, qui s'occupait de lui pendant que son "père adoptif" discutait avec Imloth. Les deux hommes s'entendaient assez bien, à vrai dire. Ce qui était compréhensible puisque bien que l'un soit tourné vers l'art de la guerre et l'autre celui des arcanes, ils avaient tout deux vécus dans le même environnement. Et puis l'elfe plus âgé avait une certaine expérience des combats, et un sens de la stratégie certain. Bien sûr, sa conversation était d'autant plus intéressante qu'il était calme, patient, mais aussi plutôt bon vivant. Andraste ne s'entendait pas aussi bien avec le tieffelin, qui était presque plus méfiant qu'un drow. Et surtout qui l'affichait clairement. Les drows avaient au moins le mérite de la dissimuler sous un sourire de convenance.

Sur une salutation d'usage, le drow et son fiston quittèrent le temple pour rejoindre la maison Maéviir, où ils résidaient tout deux.

Avançant tranquillement dans les rues de Lith My'athar, les deux s'arrêtèrent un instant devant le camp d'entraînement, où d'ordinaire on trouvait de nombreux soldats, le plus souvent sous la direction d'un sergent de la maison Maéviir. Aujourd'hui, nota le mage tout en haussa un sourcil, l'endroit était désert. Il plissa alors ses yeux de mécontentement, ses lèvres s'inclinant vers le bas en une moue dédaigneuse. Siolan, constatant qu'il n'avançait plus, perdu dans sa contemplation des lieux, le tira par la manche, requérant ainsi son attention:

\- Andraste ? l'appela-t-il doucement. L'enfant semblait pressé de rentrer, après tout c'était bientôt l'heure du souper.  
  
Tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon, pesta Andraste en lui même. Puis, docilement, il se laissa conduire par l'enfant jusqu'à la sombre maison Maéviir, qui se dressait à quelques pas à peine devant eux. Ils entrèrent alors, saluant à peine les gardes à l'entrée qui demeuraient impassible en toute circonstance.

Ils suivirent l'habituel couloir froid à peine éclairé lorsqu'une servante les rejoignit à grand pas, courant presque.  
-Maître Andraste, s'écria-t-elle, tout en tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. La matrone veut vous voir immédiatement dans la salle du conseil, poursuivit-elle après s'être incliné avec grâce devant le drow, qui la regardait, l'air dubitatif.

A en juger par ses traits et ses oreilles pointues, cela devait être une elfe de la surface, probablement une elfe de la lune... Le mage n'en avait jamais rencontré auparavant, mais il savait tout de même reconnaître ses cousins. Cela étant, il ne se souvenait pas de cette jeune esclave. Cette dernière avait peut être été acheté récemment. Ce qui semblait concluant, à en juger son côté insouciant. Les longs cheveux bruns de l'elfe étaient tressés mais quelques mèches s'échappaient de sa coiffure. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosé sous cet examen insistant, et elle se permit d'ajouter:

-La maronne a dit que c'était urgent... Si vous voulez, je peux garder le petit, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire lumineux, qui étonna franchement l'elfe noir. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de faire l'expérience de la cruauté naturelle des drows. Ces derniers vouaient en effet une haine farouche à leurs cousins de la surface, ils étaient donc les premiers à subir maints supplices. Leur mort précoce mettait généralement un terme à leur servitude. Mais, à voir sa silhouette harmonieuse et son joli visage, le drow crut deviner pourquoi. Pour l'instant, elle avait droit à un traitement de faveur, mais ça ne durerait sûrement pas, songea-t-il.

\- Très bien, je m'y rend tout de suite. Emmenez donc Siolan manger, pendant ce temps. répliqua-t-il nonchalamment, tout en faisant un signe à l'enfant, qui obéit bien promptement et prit la suite de la jeune elfe, qui semblait ravie, étrangement. Andraste les quitta, tournant les talons et se rendit au plus vite à la salle du conseil. Si la matrone l'attendait, ce n'était sans doute pas bon signe...

Enfin il arriva sur au seuil de la pièce, dont la porte, une fois n'est pas coutume, était ouverte. L'elfe noir avança prudemment dans la pièce, cherchant tout d'abord à se faire discret. D'un regard myope, il engloba l'assemblée, étrangement nombreuse... Au centre et assise confortablement sur son trône se trouvait Myrune. Elle était parée d'atours resplendissant, remarqua l'elfe en s'approchant quelque peu. A son cou pendant un lourd collier fait d'argent et de diverses pierres précieuses, qui se terminait en un pendentif en forme d'araignée, où les yeux étaient symbolisés par des rubis délicatement taillés en de multiples facettes. Ses bracelets étaient à peine plus sobre, mais luisait d'une lueur sans conteste magique. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de soie rouge et une large ceinture venait ceindre sa taille.

Quant à son visage, il était particulièrement mis en valeur par quelques artifices de beautés communs à toute les races. Mais ses cheveux n'étaient pas en reste, puisqu'ils étaient soigneusement ramenés en arrière et serti de divers bijoux qui créaient une coiffure complexe. Andraste se demanda un instant si elle songeait à lui faire une quelconque proposition douteuse, mais cela ne pouvait pas être le cas, avec tout ce monde présent.

En effet, la matrone était fort bien entourée. Entre son garde personnelle et une bonne partie des soldats de sa maison... Maintenant, le drow savait où ils étaient passés. Le remarquant enfin, elle lui adressa un sourire qui le fit frissonner. Non pas de désir, mais plutôt de crainte. Après tout, Myrune avait droit de vie ou de mort sur lui.

-Andraste, te voilà enfin. Et bien je crois que nous n'attendons plus qu'une personne, désormais, prononça-t-elle d'une voix suave.  
  
\- Matrone Myrune, la salua-t-il en s'inclinant bien bas. Vous êtes resplendissante, comme toujours. Une petite flatterie ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est ce pas? Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. L'elfe noire eut alors un sourire tout à fait digne d'un prédateur et reporta son attention vers la porte.

\- Ah, mais voilà enfin celle que nous attendions tous, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton ravi.

En effet, Zesyyr déboula dans la pièce. Elle portait une tenue de cuir sommaire et ses cheveux étaient collés à son front à cause de la sueur qui perlait sur son visage. Une simple masse d'arme pendait à sa ceinture. Sans doute revenait-elle d'un entraînement, supposa le mage.

-J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, mère. Zesyyr s'avança dans la salle, se plaçant au pied du trône. Elle s'agenouilla péniblement et fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa fatigue. Vous vouliez me voir? reprit-elle en levant la tête. Se faisant, elle constata elle aussi la présence de l'assemblée. Une expression fugitive passa sur son visage, que l'elfe aux yeux gris (et myope) parvint à identifier.

Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi étaient-ils tous convoqués ici. Elle s'attendait sans doute à un entretien privé avec sa mère. Et elle commençait sans doute à paniquer... Andraste aurait bien sourit, si il avait su ce qui l'attendait lui aussi.

Mais il entrevoyait les raisons de cette convocation par la  Mère matronne. Il fronça les sourcils et resta dans l'ombre, attendant de voir ce qu'elle leur réservait. Au fond, il n'était plus seul. Siolan avait sa place lui aussi. L'abandonner aurait fait de son sauvetage une...perte de temps. Andraste laissa ses pensées de côtés, à nouveau attentif à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

\- Ma fille, commença la matrone après une pause qui avait dû paraître interminable à Zesyyr, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

\- Oui mère? La jeune drow commençait visiblement à perdre patience. Si Andraste ne pouvait trop le voir de ses propres yeux, il le sentait aisément dans son ton. Le mage la connaissait trop bien, et savait le plus souvent à quoi s'attendre selon les intonations qu'elle employait. Sa mère aurait pourtant dû lui apprendre à moins montrer ses intentions... mais sans doute cela l'arrangeait-il, quelque part.  
  
\- J'aimerais que tu quittes les lieux pour te rendre dans notre maison publique. Un air d'incompréhension s'affiche sur le visage de l'elfe noire, qui ne parvint que difficilement à reprendre un visage impassible. Le front baissé vers le sol, elle luttait pour garder une apparence soumise.

\- Mère, je crains ne pas comprendre ce que vous attendez de moi.  
  
\- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, ma chère, riposta sa mère. Je t'ordonne de quitter les lieux, ici et maintenant! Sa voix résonna dans le silence glacial de la salle. Enfin, elle poursuivit en se tournant vers l'assemblée:

\- Et si quelqu'un a quelque chose a dire, qu'il nous en fasse profiter. Bien entendu, il s'expose à ce que je sois en désaccord avec lui. conclut-elle avec un sourire menaçant. Ses paroles étaient on ne plus claires. Mais qui oseraient se ranger aux côtés de Zesyyr, devant une telle menace? Cette dernière se releva et commença à implorer sa mère, la conjurant de revenir sur sa décision:  
  
\- Mais mère, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, je suis plus utile à vos côtés, que là-bas...

\- Assez! s'écria la matrone. De colère elle brandit son fouet, qui siffla très près de la tête de sa fille, qui eut le bon sens de se reculer d'un pas. Peut être un peu trop près tout de même, puisqu'elle lui laissa une estafilade sur la joie. Sachant que les crocs de la majorité des vipères suintaient le poison, cela devait être particulièrement douloureux. D'ailleurs, la plaie commençait déjà à enfler.

-Alors vous allez me laisser croupir là bas, loin de tout, s'exclama la plus jeune. Le geste qu'avait eu la matrone avait suffit à attiser sa colère grandissante. Elle recula cependant, voyait bien que personne ne se décidait à intervenir. Peu de drow se seraient risqués à un tel combat, sans savoir quels seraient leurs ennemis et leurs chances. A croire qu'elle savait reconnaître la défaite. Elle reprit tout de même:  
  
\- Très bien, terrez vous dans votre trou à rats! En réalité, vous avez peur mère, et vous le savez!

\- Tais-toi! Ce que je fais, je le fais pour le bien de notre maison, répliqua la matrone, tremblant de fureur sur son trône.  
  
\- Ah oui? Zesyyr laissa échapper un ricanement. Le bien de notre maison, dites-vous? Alors que nous sommes piégés ici, à attendre la mort? Le seul qui daigne croire en nos chances est ce minable d'Andraste! Comme quoi, tu as plus de cran que je ne le pensais, fit-elle en s'adressant à lui, plantant ses yeux froids dans ceux du mage.

Celui-ci ne savait pas si il devait se sentir flatté ou au contraire insulté. Par défaut, il choisit de se sentir flatté. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui faisait un semblant de compliment, se dit-il.

-Mais tout ceci causera votre perte, annonça-t-elle. Elle cracha au sol pour appuyer ses dires, montrant ainsi par cette pratique peu ragoutante tout le mépris que lui inspirait la matrone. Sur ce, elle quitta les lieux, ses talons résonnant bruyamment sur les dalles.  
  
Le garde personnel de Myrune s'avança légèrement vers elle.

\- Voulez vous que nous lui apprenons les bonnes manières? proposa-t-il. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà son arme dégainée, prête à l'emploi pour ainsi dire. Elle fit un vague geste de la main, comme pour chasser un insecte.  
  
\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, estima-t-elle. Veuillez juste à ce qu'elle parte bien. Et qu'elle prenne deux servantes avec elle, ajouta-t-elle. A présent, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, fit-elle en s'adressant à la multitude de drows. Sauf vous, Andraste. Son œil inquisiteur se tourna vers l'elfe qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à quitter les lieux avec soulagement. Il se raidit et s'inclina respectueusement, tandis que le reste partait au plus vite.

\- Bien sûr, mère matrone. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent seuls, ou presque. Le fidèle bras droit de la matrone était toujours là, et se tenait immobile derrière elle. Une vraie statue de marbre, songea le mage.

\- Andraste, je tenais à souligner vos efforts admirables pour vous rapprocher des disciples de cette imposture de déesse, malgré le dégoût qu'ils nous inspirent. L'elfe noir, comprenant immédiatement où elle voulait en venir, eut un sourire des plus sournois.

\- Et que voulez vous que je fasse?  
  
\- Continuez comme ça. Gagnez leur confiance, et rapportez moi toutes les informations possibles sur eux. Vous comprenez, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils cherchent à nous doubler, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Oh, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, vous savez.  
  
\- Peut être, mais il me semble qu'ils attendent quelqu'un.. Quelqu'un de plus malin qu'eux, sans aucun doute. Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu.

\- Comme il vous plaira, mère matrone. Mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre précieux temps... Puis-je me retirer, à présent?  
  
\- Faites donc, répondit-elle avant de se désintéresser de lui. Il sortit donc de la salle à grand pas, se dirigeant vers les cuisines, car c'était sans doute là que se trouvait Siolan et la jeune elfe.

D'après ce qu'il comprenait la matrone avait décidé de jouer double-jeu... Comme l'avait souligné sa fille, elle ne croyait pas en leurs chances. Il était fort probable qu'elle songe à trahir, si l'opportunité se présentait. Andraste ne pensait pas que s'allier à la Valsharesse leur permettrait de s'en tirer indemnes.

Peut-être serait-il judicier de prévenir quelqu'un.. Quelqu'un comme Nathyrra, si tant est qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Le jeune mage n'était certain de rien à son sujet. Malgré son apparence avenante, elle semblait plutôt réservée et ne disait pas grand chose sur elle même ou la Prophétesse, qu'elle semblait pourtant admirer beaucoup. Et lui, comment le considérait-elle? pensa-t-il un instant, son cœur s'envolant un bref instant. Il se calma bien vite malgré tout, en arrivant enfin aux portes de la cuisine.

De nombreux serviteurs s'affairaient déjà pour le repas, qui seraient servi comme d'ordinaire en grande pompe, à moins que la matrone ne décide de se retirer dans ses appartements privés. Ce qui, en vu de ce qui s'était passé, était fort probable. S'avançant dans la pièce qui empestait presque les victuailles, à force d'épices et de mets sucrés, il chercha du regard Siolan, parmi les lourdes tables qui s'alignaient les une à côtés des autres, servant ainsi de plan de travail. La pièce était éclairé par un puissant feu sur lequel reposait un imposant chaudron.

Comme toujours, les serviteurs semblaient venir de n'importe quel endroit de la surface de Toril...Gnomes des profondeurs, nains, humains, drows... Mais tout ce que cherchait Andraste, c'était Siolan, qui devait sans doute être accompagné par l'elfe des bois. Il s'avança dans la pièces, les serviteurs s'empressant de s'écarter de son passage. Un jeune humain dont les mains étaient bandés à la va-vite osa tout de même lui adresser la parole.

  
\- Maître Andraste, murmura-t-il presque, tout en s'inclinant profondément. Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour vous? Attendant la réponse du drow tandis que les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations, rendus nerveux par la présence d'un de leur maître, il n'osa pas relever la tête. Ses bras étaient soigneusement alignés le long de son corps, mais le mage releva tout de même que ses fines mains étaient serrés. En outre, le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. C'était très léger, mais n'échappa à Andraste, qui se tenait assez près de lui pour que ses yeux ne lui fasse pas défaut.

  
-Je cherche un enfant drow, enfin, sang mêlé, pour être exact. Le garçon se raidit, et répondit avec difficulté:

\- Il n'y a pas d'enfant demi-drow ici, seigneur.

  
\- Pas d'enfant demi-drow, vous dites? L'elfe noir plissa les yeux, cherchant ainsi à accroître son acuité visuelle. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, alors que le jeune homme restait planté là, attendant, anxieux, la punition qui ne venait pas. Inquiet, il releva tout de même la tête et croisa le regard de l'elfe. Apparemment bien dressé, il détourna rapidement le regard.

Andraste eut un bref sourire et lui fit signe de le suivre, ce que s'empressa de faire l'humain craintif. Ils longèrent rapidement les tables pour arriver à un coin de la pièce. Là se tenait sagement Siolan, qui mangeait son dessert, la jeune elfe à ses côtés lui resservant de l'eau.  
-Le voilà, l'enfant que je cherchais. Le petit releva la tête et sourit à pleines dents  
  
\- Ve...veuillez me pardonner maître, balbutia le garçon. Je ne l'avais pas vu.

\- Maître Andraste, commença la jeune elfe timidement, j'ai emmené le petit ici, je ne savais pas où le faire dîner...  
  
\- Siolan, viens avec moi. Le petit se leva, ayant finit son repas et s'essuya soigneusement les mains dans une serviette. Pas de doute, sa mère avait prit soin de lui enseigner les bonnes manières. Andraste fit mine de partir, puis se fit volte face promptement, ce qui surprit les deux serviteurs qui reculèrent.

"Et vous, suivez moi. fit-il au jeune humain. Pour la circonstance, il se permit un petit sourire en coin qui eut le mérite de les faire obéir vite et sans discussion. Car Andraste détestait qu'on l'interroge, surtout de la part de serviteurs: si il demandait quelque chose, c'était tout bien réfléchit. Le mage ne laissait rien au hasard. Enfin, si l'on exceptait les dernières semaines, bien entendu.

Le garçon s'élança à sa suite puisqu'il n'avait pas daigné les attendre, et la petite troupe quitta ainsi la cuisine, sous le regard étonné de ceux qui avaient un peu de temps à perdre. L'elfe noir parcourut les couloirs sans un mot. Ce bref instant de calme fut vite interrompu par l'enfant:

\- Dis, où est ce qu'on va?  
  
\- Tu le saura bientôt, répondit l'elfe noir avec un sourire énigmatique. Le petit préféra ne pas insister. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit. Il entra dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un bureau: il y avait en effet une table, des fauteuils confortables et de nombreuses étagères remplies de livres divers.

"Entrez, ordonna -t-il au garçon, vous n'allez pas restez planté sur le pas de la porte! D'ailleurs, fermez la derrière vous. Le garçon obtempéra. Ceci dit, nul doute qu'il était nerveux. Il resta à l'écart, se demandant sans doute ce que le drow comptait faire de lui. Ce qui était assez compréhensible, à en voir ses mains toutes abîmés. Andraste doutait réellement qu'il s'agisse d'un banal «  accident  ». Il y avait plus de chance qu'il ait eut à subir les foudres d'une drow ou d'un drow, pour un plat trop salé, sucré ou pour le simple fait d'avoir relevé la tête alors qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Les elfes noirs excellaient effectivement dans l'art de tourmenter leurs serviteurs et esclaves.

Mais Andraste n'avait pas de temps à perdre à s'amuser avec des esclaves. Ainsi, il était en train de fouiller le bureau sans prendre vraiment soin aux affaires qui s'y trouvaient. Quelques papiers divers se retrouvèrent ainsi par terre, mais finalement, le mage mit la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il le brandit triomphalement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de marmonner à voix haute:

\- Ah enfin! Je savais bien qu'elle rangeait ça ici... Il se tourna vers l'esclave, constatant que celui-ci était près de l'encadrement de la porte, alors que Siolan s'était assis sur un fauteuil.

-Approchez vous, signala -t-il au garçon, accompagnant ses paroles d'un signe de main. Ce dernier obéit, cependant apeuré. Cela se devinait facilement, à sa démarche hésitante.

-Bien, j'estime que cet emprunt ne fera plus grand tort à ma cousine. Veuillez enlever vos bandages, à présent.

-Mes bandages? répéta le jeune garçon, hésitant.

\- Oui, vos bandages. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes sourd ou idiot? Voir les deux? Et asseyez vous sur ce fauteuil, là poursuivit l'elfe, agacé. L'humain dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom défit donc les bandes de gaze qui recouvraient ses mains, découvrant de vilaines plaies. L'aspect des blessures indiquait clairement qu'elles avaient été mal soignées. C'était là sans nulle doute l’œuvre d'une lame, un fouet aurait laissé des lésions moins profondes. A moins de vraiment s'acharner.  
  
Andraste prépara soigneusement le matériel dont il avait besoin. Il imbiba les bandes du contenu d'une petite fiole qu'il avait "prélevé" dans le bureau.  
-Maintenant, tendez l'une de vos main. Et cessez de tremblez, intima-t-il, je ne vais pas vous manger, grogna-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Le jeune garçon fit ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Andraste prit donc la main gauche dans la sienne, fine et sombre et commença à appliquer le produit, avant d'effectuer un bandage de première qualité. Puis il fit la même chose sur l'autre main, avec autant d'application. La peau de l'humain était plus chaude que la sienne, tout comme leurs différentes carnations formaient un contraste amusant.  
Tout à ses soins, le mage ne réalisa même pas que le serviteur rougissait. Il ne devait pas être habitué à ce qu'un de ses maîtres se montre un tant soit peu amical, de toute façon. Une expérience qui avait de quoi traumatiser, de toute évidence.

Enfin, Andraste se redressa et reprit la parole:  
\- Bon, vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Si jamais on vous demande, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je requérais votre aide pour une mission urgente. Mais n'oubliez pas de bien nettoyer tout ça, et de préférence, demandez de l'aide à quelqu'un qui sait soigner ce genre de plaie, finit-il d'un ton sec.

\- Je.. Merci, maître, répondit doucement le jeune garçon avant de s'apprêter à prendre la fuite. Andraste lança tout de même avant qu'il ne parte:  
  
-Et revenez me voir si ça ne guérit pas. L'esclave hocha la tête et les laissa seuls.

-Ah, j'ai oublié de lui donner mon nom, remarqua le drow à haute voix. Siolan eut un sourire, camouflé par la pénombre dans laquelle il se tenait. Bien, il est temps d'aller se coucher, conclut Andraste.

* * *

 

Andraste discutait tranquillement aux côtés d'Imloth et de la prophétesse lorsque tout ceci arriva. Tout ceci était bien peu de chose, contrairement à ce qu'ils pouvaient craindre, mais ce "tout ceci" allait changer bien des choses au campement de Lith Mya'thar.

Ils se tenaient debout, près de la Prophétesse, échangeant quelques paroles sur les derniers combats qui avaient eu lieu lorsque cela se produit.

Brutalement, un puissant halo de lumière apparut dans la pièce, révélant à peine quelques secondes plus tard une silhouette humanoïde. A cause de leur sensibilité à la lumière, l'effet de toute évidence magique gêna la plupart de l'assemblée. Mais grâce à leur habitude dû à la lumière des torches, ils purent réagir promptement.

\- Protégez la Prophétesse! s'écria l'un des gardes, se précipitant au devant d'elle, sans doute prêt à donner sa vie si il le fallait. Ceci dit, celle-ci interrompit d'un geste la bataille qui s'annonçait:

\- Attendez... ne reconnaissez vous pas l'une des nôtres? Nathyrra, vous revoilà..  
  
\- Prophétesse, qu'il est bon de vous revoir, répondit la drow d'une voix douce, tout en effectuant une belle révérence. Ceci dit, elle n'était pas seule: une femme se trouvait là, arborant une expression confuse.

\- De même. Mais je vois que vous revenez..Avec une personne très importante. Elle fixa la jeune femme, tout en poursuivant:  
  
"Bienvenue. Je suis la Prophétesse... J'attendais votre arrivée avec impatience. Veuillez, n'ayez crainte. Le visage de la femme affichait clairement une expression méfiante. De toute évidence, elle ne savait nullement où elle se trouvait. Andraste remarqua que ses oreilles étaient pointues, mais pas assez pour une elfe, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour embrasser toute l'assemblée.

Sûrement une demi-elfe, se dit le mage. Il tourna la tête et vit Siolan, accroché à ses jambes, qui contemplait la jeune femme avec un intérêt certain. C'était peut être la première fois qu'il voyait un demi-elfe. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvenait, il n'y en avait aucun dans la maison principale Maéviir, et il n'en avait pour l'instant pas croisé dans leur demeure ancestrale. Elle lui rappelait peut être sa mère humaine, bien qu'elle ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Il faut dire que la mère de Siolan avait le teint clair et de longs cheveux noirs frisés, d'après ses maigres souvenirs.

\- Vous attendiez mon arrivée? Vous saviez donc que je viendrais, constata-t-elle tout en relâchant quelque peu ses muscles crispés. Cela dit, elle tenait toujours fermement son épée longue, qui brillait d'une lueur rougeâtre assez inquiétante.

Elle eut droit à un sourire énigmatique de la Prophétesse, qui continua:  
\- Voilà qui exige des explications détaillées, mon amie. Je suis sûre que vous avez des questions, et vous aurez des réponses. Mais j'aimerais d'abord savoir comment vous avez pu venir jusqu'ici.  
  
\- Je crois pouvoir expliquer cela, Prophétesse. Nathyrra se lança alors dans ses explications détaillées, racontant comment la jeune femme, qui se nommait Isania était parvenue jusque là. Contre son gré, bien entendu. Andraste ouvrit de grands yeux à la mention du sort de quête. En effet, lançé par quelqu'un comme ce vieux fou d'Halaster, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle parvienne à échapper à son influence. Si elle n'accomplissait pas sa mission, elle mourrait. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Cela promettait, songea le drow, atterré. Pouvait-on réellement lui faire confiance quant à ses intentions? Sans doute que non, du moins aucun drow ne lui accorderait sa confiance. Par contre, le sort de quête limitait en quelque sorte sa possibilité de trahir les fidèles d'Eillistraée. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter les alliés que la providence lui offrait. Andraste ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle serait utile. Pourtant, le fait qu'elle soit parvenue ici en vie démontrait assez bien ses compétences. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir l'humaine à l'œuvre. Il ne doutait pas que Nathyrra l'accompagnerait afin de l'assister dans sa quête.

 


End file.
